The Monster Behind that Smile
by chachingmel123
Summary: It's time to gather all of Japanese best players into Inazuma Japan. Nobody is aware that something not quiet human has snuck its way in but as the challenges get higher, people get more curious about him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inazuma eleven.

Enjoy!

It started when a man and woman came to the orphanage and introduced themselves as billionaires and came with a ridiculous request.

They didn't just want one child.

They wanted all the children in the orphanage.

There was quiet a bit of silence before every child and staff realised they were serious, the owner of the orphanage came to their house to understand more and saw it was a giant mansion, more than enough to house all the kids, each room was living room size.

When the kids saw the mansion, they expressed happiness of not being split up.

Several people came to make sure the house was suitable for such a number of kids and that the income was enough.

Everything seemed to be in order and the adoption was on the news because it broke a world record easily.

For days they were followed around by the press, the kids moved in and the press saw the family trips the massive family would take.

The owner and his daughter of the orphanage would often visit to check on them while taking in new kids who found their way to the orphanage.

But just when the buzz had died down and people thought it was okay to not come over to check.

The two showed their true intentions.

The mansion, everything disappeared one day off the face of the earth.

When the kids woke up the next morning, their new parents were nowhere to be seen and outside their windows was a very scary sight.

There was nothing but a fog and in that fog was something moving around the house.

They were all petrified and were quick to make sure everything was locked.

But their efforts were in vain.

The windows and doors were busted down and about a hundred giant mini worms stormed the place.

Everybody was screaming, everybody was running but each and every one of them was haunted down and consumed.

They were forced into hibernation.

"Oh, look our children are feeding so splendidly" said, the giant warm in the voice of the woman who they called mother. "To think the humans would just hand them over to us when they have such potential. I wonder if any of them will survive?"

"We've gone through over 200000 already, dear" said, the other worm. "Nobody cares if one or two orphans go missing. Its not the governments problem. Even that annoying woman stopped visiting." before he said. "The success rate is so low that we use anything left over as fertiliser. Who will survive and who will be devoured? Only time will tell"

They waited for days and then they were met with surprise.

One child, two child, three and so on before everybody came out.

All of them were alive.

All of the slugs dissolved into them, and they began to glow, the bigger the power, the bigger the glow.

They saw Hiroto and were shocked, the red head glow was amazing, by far the brightest glow they had come across.

Four other children had abdominal big glows but this red head was by far the brightest.

"This child...he is the strongest that has made it out alive" said, the male worm. "We'll take the children to the nursery to be re-educated."

They scooped the children up one by one, and all of them woke up in a web of some sorts and had no memory, reducing them all mentally into babies, all of them were given new names and their education began.

They were all taught a complete new language, how to read, how to write, they were told about their world, where babies come from and how superior they were to the human race.

When they grew older, they started to think for themselves and completely different personalities began to resurfaces.

It was very interesting to see them virtually turn into completely different people.

Xene who used to be Hiroto, used to be very clingy with any adult who showed him love and wanted to make friends, in just a few years, he had transformed into somebody who was completely independent, he didn't care about making friends and he was more of a leader personality.

They were not allowed to go to earth until they were strong and mature enough to do so.

In other words, they could pass as human, their emotionless eyes on a child's face was a cause for police or child services to be called.

When Xene managed to head to Earth, he got hooked on this sport called Soccer and was crazy good on Japanese soil.

He got really good at it and didn't care when he started to be watched by an old human, the old man just sat and watched.

One day, he said.

"Boy"

He stopped and turned to him.

"What's your name?" said, the old man.

"Oh, it's Xavier Hunter" said, Xene given him his human name and smiling, a clearly fake smile as if he was a doll.

"Your extremely good." said, the old man. "Have you ever been in an match before?"

"We'll, nothing official" said, Xene. "I've only started playing not too long ago. Its quiet the enjoyable sport"

The old man stared at him and said. "Would you be interested in trying out for the Japanese national team on my recommendation for soccer?"

"National team?" said, Xene. "That sounds amazing. I would love to try out, I'll give you all my contact information. Unfortunately I don't have a school. I'm home schooled, would it be okay if you meet my parents?"

"Of course" the old man said, wondering what could be hiding under that mask of a smile.

Xene left and told his nest mother and father about it, and it caused quiet an uproar on the planet, before they came in their human forms to give permission for him to try out.

They gave him a special ring to allow him to eat and if there was a body scanned, he would appear completely human.

When he tried out on recommendation, he revealed himself to be quiet the monster, he got his own card and he appearances in the representative only section in a purple t-shirt over an orange coat, grey jeans and shoes caused quiet the stir because he wasn't wearing a school soccer uniform like everybody else.

He sat down and immediately, they all felt something weird about him.

None humans were also in the crowd as a fat human being went on the stage and pressed a button that activated the large screen behind, an announcer began to introduce the newest members of inazuma japan to the world with the players finest highlight on screen.

A lot were not surprise by the first two but then came Xene on the board, it showed him at the exam how unbelievable flexible he was and his incredible special move alongside his current image now.

He was put in midfield.

And then the line-up continued until all of them were called out, two people nobody had heard of had made the cut.

Xene was by far the most interesting out of the two though.

Those who made it were taken to the national team changing rooms to be fitted with their new uniforms.

Xene had been taught how to put on clothes that weren't automated and pretty much had no reservation when it came to it.

He was soon fitted out and told to line up as if they were getting ready for a match.

It was very interesting pushing through balloons before heading to the stage and presenting themselves to the world.

The instant they walked off and they changed back he heard.

"Hey, who are you?" from a squid looking human.

He turned and smiled that doll smile of his and said. "Xavier Hunter. Somebody called Coach Hibiki recommended me to the team. I had to take an exam. I'm looking forward to working with you and the rest of the team"

The word 'weirdo' quickly popped into anybody who heard him, mind.

He then bowed as if they weren't the same age and walked off, making them all blink.

Super weird.

The next morning, they all met at Raimon junior high and hopped onto the bus, he just sat any seat and didn't have anything with him but he seemed content with watching people with his doll like smile for several hours.

It was very uncomfortable for the poor person who sat next to him.

Several hours later they came off and saw the official representative training ground for Japan.

Everybody could finally introduce themselves to one another.

"Can you stop smiling like that? Its creepy" said, Hiroto.

There was a long pause between the two of them but in the end his doll like smile got wider and he said. "No"

"What do you mean 'no', you bastard?" said, Hiroto. "Its creepy!"

Xene ignored his rambling and then turned to the guy who just stepped off, the guy was the other player who didn't take part in this year's tournament but this time he could smell twisted power coming from the guys leg that wasn't there before.

Human trash.

Of course, he never showed his thoughts on the surface and they all went up the stairs to meet the coach of Inazuma Japan, the trainer, assistant and managers.

They were all taken to their new rooms where they could explore the facility and most ended up in the cafeteria to eat.

Eating was a terrible experience for Xene but he had to eat to keep up the pretence that he was human, and then they continued to explore until late at night where they ate and went to bed.

In the morning, they were treated to a world class player in the adult league being brought over and they all got out to face him.

Xene was not concerned with stopping him, he just moved to watch.

He wanted to understand more about the human race and the power they possessed beyond data.

He recovered very quick when the ball blasted through him, and it headed straight for Endou, it bulldozed down two sub goal keepers before heading to Endou who did God of Wind, God of Lightening.

Xene had never seen a special move that a human did in person so it was amazing.

However, it wasn't meant to be, the ball went right into the net and a lot were left with awe.

The guy who he had never met before praised how Japan progressed in the short time he saw them and hinted that there was somebody who had amazing playing skills that caught him off guard.

When he left, a lot of them were depressed.

It took a word from the captain to set the mood of the team straight.

Interesting human. Xene thought.

He then proceeded to leave when they were all dismissed.

The fact that he just left, as soon as he heard he was dismissed without looking around or at least dusting himself off was a bit unsettling.

But nobody could stop him, as he was soon seen leaving the grounds and heading somewhere unknown.

This continued every day, but that wasn't the only thing strange about him.

They would train from morning to night, they all sweated like pigs and had trouble breathing, but other then slight discomfort, he was not able to walk away instantly but never once had they seen bead of sweat pour down his forehead.

The coach had noticed this after the first day, and he was ordered to train in a different way to everybody else.

Under a dumb reason, he was actually seeing if he couldn't physically sweat or the training was far too light for him.

So that's how the man just concluded he just couldn't sweat, the other option was just far too terrifying if he thought about it.

He also observed that 'Xavier' didn't question anything he was doing, no matter how ridiculous it may seem, he just did it.

The first match with Asia, arrived on their doorstep immediately and they were packed into the biggest stadium, any of them had ever been in.

They were in the big leagues now and he got a front row seat to how human handled pressure even the ones who were used to it was feeling pressure and he was ordered onto the field.

The whistle blew and everything was going correctly until Korea decided to cheat by doing heavily disguised fouls that put a goal in the net and many on the field questioning how the ref could not see the obvious fouls.

However, they pressed through it and Xene found his body moving to do a Hisstue techtic, which unleashed Gouneji Shuuya Fire Blizzard.

The move that struck fear into that world class guys heart.

It was specular.

No wonder, the move was praised.

The instant that ball went in, Inazuma Japan was overflowing with hope and everybody believed they could do it, their spirit was at a all time high.

But it was because of this moment that Gouneji was targeted instantly by the fouling other team.

They went right for his leg by 'accident' and Gouneji had to be carried to the bench because it was so bad.

There was no way he could play again in this match.

It was a blow to Japan that could break the team.

However, although Xene wanted to step in, he was a good judge of the flow of things.

His senses were telling him that he didn't need to show a bit of his true self in this match, so he just limited himself and waited.

Endou stopped the shot and the whistle blew to end the first half.

It was 1-1.

The coach announced Gouneji replacement, who was none other than mister 'God Striker' himself much to a dark skinned humans dismay.

He thought with both Hizaki and that guy as a forward, they would clash terribly since they had been doing it ever since training started but he was surprised to find out that even though they both had head strong personality's, that mess of a play started to come into synch with each other until they were harmonised.

Before that though, the Korean team showed just how little they cared about its own members.

Those who just wanted to play soccer for fun, were injured by their own team mates and forced off the field.

It was a mess.

However, the combing of the two special moves turned it into a supermove and scored.

3-1.

Now if only Gazelle and Torch could work together like that...thought Xene, wouldn't it be quiet terrifying?

Japan had won.

Their celebreation was brief as they were escorted into the changing rooms and shortly after the digital news came out about the match, it was the person wrote while watching the match.

Gouneji needed to be hospitalised for a bit to take care of his injured leg.

When they were dismissed, he left to go somewhere.

Nobody even knew that he came back in the morning, so when he did he got quiet an interesting sight.

That guy who was unknown like him was standing in front of their captains Endou Mamoru's door with a clear intent to harm on his face.

Watching behind a corner was none other than the team's playmaker Kiduo Yuuto, who was watching and unknown to both of them watching both of them was him, behind his own corner with dead eyes but a smile so demented, it would be perfect for a horror game.

He had a strong feeling, he was going to enjoy watching the humans immensely.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

They were all called in to a very important meeting about their next opponent.

Only for the coach to mess up and show his vacation with a pretty woman before quickly changing it to the actual video.

Fun, human...Xene thought, before the man proceeded to inform them for real after recovering quiet quickly and then they were dismissed, most went to practise on their own.

Xene decided to head to the toilet and let the 'main characters' pass by before shortly following after them to the pitch and sat down to watch.

His interest was peaked when a needle came out of the ball when kicked but thanks to Kidou shout, Endou managed to move without injury.

Conflict.

He bore witness to a protective nature drawn out from Kidou and Endou was either oblivious or he didn't want a hole to tear in the team.

And Ichihoshi left after the two guys who were constantly butting heads, that smile with those manipulative words, was great research for him.

And as expected the loner didn't fall for it but Ichihoshi effected the guy with high emotions making the teams dymnic out of sink.

Kidou was the person to mend the cracks and soon it became game day.

Xenewas put on the bench while the chosen 11 went up against Australia, he figured out Australia was using Hypnosis right off the bat, and cut his senses off to just his sense of smell.

If he could smell them, it was easy to find out where they were, he didn't use his eyes at all.

But of course, he wouldn't never tell them this.

And as expected Ichihoshi was caught being a traitor right off the bat and trying to make Inazuma Japan lose, Kidou had to come up with a plan to combat this guy since the coach refused to bench him.

Their solution was to get him off the pitch by force, the rough ones where all too eager to 'pass' to their own team mate.

However, everybody else was too oblivious or too soft to not to feel anything when hurting one of their own.

However, the opponent soon proved to be heartless, using a secretly hidden blade under their shoes and injuring one of their players.

The other red head on the team was lucky to still be standing, however who would have thought the red head would come back for revenge and get rid of the blade in a clever way?

However, they still couldn't stop the shot of the other team until Endou realised something and managed to bring in a 3 Majin the hand, stopping him.

Once that happened, the whole match turned around.

They were creating new powerful moves left and right, goal after goal and Kidou showed everybody how to diss somebody with class.

They continued to treat Ichihoshi like a sandbag until the only other blue head stepped in to protect hm and ended up being carted off.

Both of them were carted off due to injuries and he was confused.

Why?

Why did he protect a traitor?

However, the guy just spouted nonsense about Soccer, but with Ichihoshi off, nothing stood in their way and it was no surprise they won from a single goal.

They celebrated before Ichihoshi left, however the moment that guy left, Kidou dropped the bomb on all of them that they had a traitor.

Ichihoshi was exposed immediately, the guy thought he was sly when that couldn't have been further from the truth.

You would think Xene smiling exterior would have singled him out as a possible spy but he honestly hadn't done anything to upset the team balance and was just a bit weird.

However, while this was going on they were suddenly invaded by two men who demanded that they freeze before going through all their stuff.

Xene was suddenly thankful that he never brought his planetary gadgets with him so they breezed past his own until they came to Kidou's.

In his bag was drugs!

There was a massive uproar and Ichihoshi, like the snake he was appeared like it was a no small loss.

The blow was huge to Hizaki though, who treated Kidou like his god and it showed because he was fine with losing his position on the nation team just to beat the blue haired guy up.

Hiroto backed him up all the way but the two were stopped and now Ichihoshi was smug all around which annoyed the two to no end.

It was no surprise that the two came for him later, only to be stopped once again and discover a camera man hiding in the bushes ready to record the punch to Ichihoshi face to get Hizaki disqualified.

It was madness and tension where high, the coach called them to practise and split them into four teams, each person had one of four head bands and they were to sprint to pass the beacon to each other.

What made it hell was the distance they needed to cover to pass to another person.

Xene waited for 30 minutes before sprinting off, staying ahead and then passing it.

The person ran with it and then they had to do it again.

5 more times.

Everybody collapsed when it was over while Xene pretended to, while he was running he suddenly got the idea to see if he could dip lower, Nathan suggested they do something else which got groans.

They did it and he went home.

Home to his home planet where he tried to see how low he could get running and found that his speed increased by an impossible amount the lower he went.

If one form doesn't work for you, then he simply had to change it to suit him.

Now if only he didn't look so unnatural at full speed...

He went home to his nest mother and father and ignored the calls he got as he kicked the ball outside.

The next day, nobody wanted to train with Ichihoshi after that and soon the next matched pop up.

He was put on the bench again.

It was Japan vs Uzbekistan and it was a disaster from the get go, with Endou not being goalkeeper for this match, the sub came into play.

However, he had to blink when he saw a red head wearing the Inazuma Japan uniform suddenly appear and everybody looked so relieved to see him.

Nosaka Yuuma.

But the moment Nosaka appeared, something in the team's dynamics just clicked and the red head just owned the stage.

The red head felt exactly what was going on with Ichihoshi just within a second and the blue head was shocked when he was suddenly flowing the red heads lead.

They scored.

2-1.

And then it was uphill from there as Nosaka showed how amazing he was to the whole world, he was defiantly captain materiel.

However what Xene was most interested in was Omega Grid 2.0, the opponent completely collapsed and could do nothing as the ball slowly rolled into the net before their very eyes.

2-3 and the whistle blew.

Nosaka showed just overwhelming he was, even replacing the bribed ref for a new one, the opposite team spirit was crushed and then the blue haired guy did Shinning bird and scored.

4-2 to Inazuma Japan and the whistle blew.

The opposite side faces when that whistle blew was a picture that they knew they were in deep trouble for.

When they came into the changing rooms, two men appeared once again and waved drugs in Nosaka face.

However, when it was opened, it revealed not to be drugs but chocolate covered candy.

It was then that Nosaka became his favourite human, the clap back was nice especially on the men's faces.

The next day he came in and put on his best smile

"Your Nosaka, right?" he said, to the other red head who was surprised. "My name is Xavier Hunter, nice to meet you."

"Nosaka Yuuma" said, Nosaka. "...You know that smile isn't fooling anyone"

"I know" said, Xene. "But if I drop it, I won't be able to make friends. You were pretty awesome yesterday, I hope that one day, I can do what you did" and then he walked away without an ounce of dismissal making Nosaka blink.

"Can that guy get any stranger?" said, Hizaki. "It makes you terrified about what's behind that smile. He hasn't lost it once"

The coach called them in to discuses what he found out.

He found out an organisation called Orion was controlling the tournament and people not being afraid to use blades was something Xene found annoying.

If he was cut with those blades, it wouldn't cut him instead it would fly clean off the shoe.

His skin was that hard.

If that happened and it was in front of camera's, he can kiss his freedom goodbye because an investigation would be lunched.

Hearing about this organisation, there was a bad taste in all their mouths but it was simply too powerful of an organisation on earth for the authorities to do anything about it.

What kind of interesting turn of events had he gotten himself in?

Who knew this would come from simply playing soccer?

Of course he didn't care for Ichihishi but the guys backstory was interesting and he was very sure Orion was the one who caused that accident and then scooped him up, pretending to his savour.

It was a little too convenient that they showed up after the incident and told him he was a talented player and offered backing.

Why didn't they approach him when his parents were alive and his talent was clear to everybody?

So Xene was just there for the ride as they discussed the blue haired teens motivation behind his actions, who would have thought that the large guy was pen pals to his little brother?

Xene, smiling face was so inappropriate for the serious tone going on and he was complete tone death to this.

"Don't you think you should drop that smile?" suddenly Fudo said. "Its inappropriate for this"

Everybody immediately turned to Xene who had that smile on in the background.

Yes, it was inappropriate for the air.

Xene took a moment to say something and said. "Then, I'll go. I'm clearly making this uncomfortable" he turned around to leave much to everybody shock and surprise.

"Wait, what about Ichihishi?" said, Endou.

"Do whatever, you guys want. You seemed to have decided anyway what to do" he said, and then he was gone.

"He ran as soon, as somebody told him to drop his smile" Hiroto said. "There is defiantly something weird going on with that guy"

Subconsciously they could sense there was something not quiet right about 'Xavier', it was like their senses realised he wasn't a person like them but their minds would never make the connection unless they saw something they knew a human couldn't do.

"Maybe, I'll talk to him" said, Ootani much to everybody surprise.

She then went out, only to come back 5 minutes later.

"Coach, said he went home" she said, further stunning them all.

"Home? Is that were he's going everyday?" said, Nathan.

It looked like he had home problems he needed to attend to.

But what they didn't know was that he didn't go home because of problems, he want home because he couldn't stand being around them for too long.

After all, he had to hide his nature, doing it for days on end wasn't healthy.

When he was seen again, it was the next morning and he walked onto the pitch to find a strange contraption with legs kicking out mechanically.

"What is this?" said, Endou.

"Our goal is to avoid these traps continuously on all sides" said, the Nosaka, as he breezed past it and onto the other side. "Now its your turn"

"I'm first" said, Goujin confidently before stepping on and saying how easy it was until Nosaka said something he forgot to mention about it speeding up when reaching a certain check point.

Next thing they knew, Goujin was being kicked by a dozen legs onto the ground and him yelling for them to stop.

He was eventually rescued and sulked in the corner.

Everybody went next and of course they feared far better then Goujin, Xene made sure to be hit one or two times by the legs before falling, so he showed that he needed the training.

But he didn't like how Nosaka looked at him when he fell but he was helped back up by Endou who was innocent.

The girls announced it was break and everybody was presented with a nice cold class of water and rice balls.

Being able to eat, Xene decided then and there that he would lie the next time break came around so that he wasn't forced to digest another rice ball or better yet, burry It in secret.

They finished up and went back to training.

When they were finished, they all went to the cafeteria for lunch and when he saw the food, he visibly cringed at the prospect of more food.

However, he swallowed it and took a normal serving before sitting down opposite Fubuki, he poked it for a bit before eating it.

Every bite was hell but he kept his smile transfixed before leaving like normal, he was positive that one of these day, he was going to puke hard.

The next day, they all went on the bus to the next match and immediately he could tell something was up with Ichihoshi, he was sweating and he had a button that couldn't have been a bomb.

When Ichihoshi looked surprise to hear music instead of boom, Xene knew the device was to activate a bomb but somebody had switch it out for an identical one.

When they got to the stadium, Xene found himself back onto that bench.

He had a front row seat to a seemly strong soul show its cracks and completely break down.

It was revealed that Ichihoshi brother died a long time ago and he had split personality disorder from it.

Now he had never seen this but it was quiet something to behold.

The human was so fragile, so weak, he witness everybody raise up to protect him to make sure the merger between the two personalities went smoothly.

It was a hard fought battle, but eventually the two personalities agreed that they couldn't do this anymore and they had to go.

They merged into a new person was born, one who could predict a player moves and had the skill to back it up.

The perfect player.

And Japan won 2-1.

It was huge and they welcomed him to the team.

However, Xene in that moment didn't know that in the next match, he would not only be playing on the field but Inazuma Japan would be without their strange coach.

His natural born leadership would come out and it would prove he was world class.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

Two days later they were all called in and the identity of the person the coach kept around was revealed to be none other China's ace, Li Hao.

All this time, they had been natured in secret by the ace of the national team.

No wonder the boy had hid his identity from the world, because their would surely be an uproar if the media discovered he was helping the 'enemy' out.

But Xene didn't care as they all listened to how Li met the coach and became national level.

The exposition was unnecessary and they all went back to practise like nothing happened, until it was revealed that two of their most valuable players went missing and a search party went after them and found them at night.

The feelings made him want to walk away.

But he stayed to hear they apparently was approached by a Kappa, Kappa's were his species natural born enemy, he couldn't quiet hide the animosity when he said that world in his voice but it wasn't abdnormal enough to pay attention to.

Nosaka, appointed Ichihishi as his second in command because of his ability to analysis and the next morning, they were all set to head to the stadium for the match when they received not so quiet shocking news.

Apparently, the coach ate something he shouldn't have and was being wheeled to the hospital for something that would no doubt be painful for all party's involved.

The assistant coach had to step in and say they were leaving before it got even more ridiculous but then it occurred to all of them that since they no longer had a coach, they didn't have supervision.

The loud ones made a huge fuse about this when they were finally hit over the head with reality.

However, Xene expected the assistant coach to step in and the man did but through his well-trained eye, he could tell the man had zero to no experience with this.

Inazuma Japan was going to flop under his leadership but the man was the only adult here and they had to listen.

China team appeared and there was Ji, on the other team acting like he didn't know them and to further rub in the ridiculousness of it all, their own coach disguised himself on the other team.

Now, they had him as an enemy.

Xene was surprised to find out he was allowed onto the pitch, and the whistle blow and they ran to the ball.

Instantly china showed how amazingly athletically they were but in the eyes of Xene, he reasoned that what use was having fancy moves if you couldn't get the ball?

Obviously, everybody was thrown off by this strange play.

Ji went past them in a fluid motion and then the player called his team over to build a wall to take a shot.

Xene saw the holes in this immediately.

If the whole team was here, wouldn't their goal be virtually unprotected?

Ji went to shoot and Endou brought his three Majins out, only for their weakness to be revealed because it was defenceless against shots that arced from above.

1-0 to China.

Every human looked shocked but Xene wanted to sigh, even he knew Endou move had problems with overhead but they all acted like Endou couldn't be beaten before.

The whistle blew and Ji had the ball again, he breezed through them using his athletic ability like the first time.

However, just before somebody remarked how amazing he was, Xene came up.

Now, Ji had never actually faced Xene before but from his previous performance, he didn't think he was a problem.

However, what was different about this time was that Xene knew that everybody was useless against this guy, if somebody didn't step up to the plate.

They went at it and Ji tried to trick him, ending up throwing it into the air only for Xene to be in the air, in midback flip a moment later!

"What?" said, Ji and everybody was shocked including his own team mates and coach.

Xene then began to run, using the shocked time to his advantage.

This was the first time, the cameras were truly on him as he ran at a reasonable pace.

He heard people coming and continued to run, not slowing down at all, smiling all the way.

He was met with his first China's opponent.

"I'll stop you" she said, before kicking the ball up, only for him to crouch down as her leg was high in the air and he did a freakish heel turn around her.

"NANI!?" she said, along with everybody else.

Apparently, they weren't the only one who was freakishly flexible here.

"WHAT IS THIS! XAVIER HUNTER OF INAZUMA JAPAN IS RACING INTO CHINESE TERRORITARY!" said, the announcer.

Everybody was looking as he came across another one.

The person preformed a hisstue move but Xene was so beautiful as he dodged it all, showing his flexibility with the ball, he then had a clear shot because most of Chinese players were behind him by a long shot because of that move.

Xene ran only to trip over his own feet because he knew he couldn't be too amazing here.

However, as he came down, he managed to kick the ball.

The ball that was sure to be lazy, was not.

You could see the wind encase the ball as it sped towards the goal keeper.

The keeper didn't have time for hissuse mover, he had to put his arms out and block.

Block like his life depended on it.

"Its so strong!" said, the goal keeper. "What is this power!?"

Every single person could tell he was struggling a lot and it was shocking to be behold.

An explosion went off and everybody wondered if it was in.

The dust cleared and they saw the Keeper with the ball in his arms.

"AND HE STOPS IT!" yelled the announcer. "HE BARELY STOPS IT!"

They could all see the Goal keeper's gloves steaming from here.

The goal keeper looked proud until a shot of pain came from his left arm and everybody had a full view of him screaming and holding his left arm.

Everybody was understandably alarmed immediately.

"Oh, my god!" said, one Chinese rushing to see if he was okay.

The Ref had to call time out immediately.

All the while Xene was smiling like a devil in the eyes of many.

"What on earth did you do?" said, Hizaki.

Some players surrounded him.

"I didn't do anything" said, Xene. "I just kicked the ball. You can even check my shoes and even the ball"

The ref went to see if the goal keeper's arm was okay, before inspecting the ball to make sure it was the same ball, the ball was smoking right now as well.

All the evidence pointed to him having truly kicked that ball that hard.

Everybody could only watch in shock as China's main goal keeper was taken off the field and a sub was put on.

"WITH ONE KICK! HE FORCED CHINAS MAIN GOAL KEEPER OFF THE FIELD!" yelled the announcer.

Suddenly Xene turned to the assistant coach and said. "Sub me out. I'm too dangerous here"

Everybody was stunned including his own team mates.

However, Xene knew Inazuma Japan would never accept a victory by injury, with one kick he understood, he could land the whole Chinese national team in the hospital.

And he didn't need that attention right now.

"Alright" said, the man before it was announced that Xene was getting off.

"What this!" said, the announcer. "Xavier is being subbed out, after injuring China's main goalkeeper! Is Japan saying he's too dangerous to be on this field right now!?"

Watching Xene walk off the stage and be subbed out, was a blow to both sides.

Inazuma Japan was made to realise that the reason Xene was here was because he was actually better than all of them and suddenly the fact he trained alone made sense.

He would injure somebody if he partnered up.

It was a blow for China as well because they found out Inazuma Japan had a player who could make them useless but Inazuma Japan was refusing to let him stay in as if to taunt them.

Xene sat down and just watched with that creepy smile of his.

By the time half time came around, Inazuma Japan was losing 2-0.

This confirmed it, Xene was in fact better than the whole team.

Hiroto suddenly walked up to Xene and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Calm down!" said, Endou.

"Bastard!" said, Hiroto. "You were making fun of us this whole time, weren't you?"

"Hiroto.." said, somebody.

"This guy, could have helped us out so many times but he chose not to" said, Hiroto. "Where you laughing behind your back?"

"I was not laughing behind your back" said, Xene, stunning them all. "I am well aware that I am a bit of a monster. However, when I was approached, I was told that the team I would be put on was going to use my ability's to the max" he stunned them all as he continued logically. "From the beginning from what I've observed, this team was not at the level that can handle me. On the inside, egos were clashing and each of you were unrefined. The coach has been sharpening all of you from the moment he opened his mouth. Everybody was put into uncomfortable situations and with that, each of you were forced to evolve. I did nothing wrong with holding back a bit. Everybody got their moment to shine and force through their problems. We are now facing another problem and I would rather not see this team lose, when there is a way to succeed without me"

Everybody was stunned and was silent.

He was no longer the Xene they knew but somebody who had been through countless years of trouble.

Xene level of calmness put Nosaka to shame, his obliviousness to the high-strung feelings in the air was throwing everybody off.

"Now" he said, "Endou-san"

"Huh?" said, Endou.

"Your problem is above right?" said, Xene. "When you do the move, have you ever tried thrusting your arm up? You know, modify it a bit? A slight change in your movements, can transform your move into something completely different. Please try that when Ji comes at you"

"Ur, yes?" said Endou.

"As for everybody else, your problem is you can't get used to the strangeness" said, Xene. "What you all need to understand is that from what I've seen, they use their legs to go upwards like this. What you need to do is take your battle to the sky. Jump when they trap the ball and flip upside down. Stop thinking that you'll get a foul. What your hitting is the legs and not the head. When you jump the fear that the legs could kick you in the head immediately goes away"

Everybody was silent.

"If they start jumping around like that, pay close attention to their arms" said, Xene, before showing everybody. "The arms while be the tell tail sign of what the next movement while be. If the elbow starts getting lower, that means they are about to jump. If it gets higher that means they are most likely going start moving to the left or the right instead of jumping." before he said. "As for the wall. Who activates it is none other than Ji. It's an amazing technique, however if you managed to shut down Ji while all the major players run to the front, you can counterattack virtually unopposed. Once you got that ball, take the gap they need to turn around and run. Run and don't look back, they are faster than you by exactly 2.65 percent, any advantage you have, is the difference between making a goal or not. This is how we will turn 2-0, into 3-2 by the end of the second half"

Everybody stared at him with wide eyes, even the assistant coach.

He spoke with such confidence, that screamed years of experience with this sort of thing.

It was then that Xene realised that perhaps he had said too much, for a second he had dipped into his leader personality.

"Or, you can listen to what the coach says and ignore the rambling of me." Said, Xene breaking how they were all staring at him.

"Its a good plan." said, the assistant Coach. "We'll, do that."

"That was amazing, Xavier" said, Asuto. "You must be a playmaker"

"Me, a playmaker?" he said. "I've never thought about it?"

He honestly hadn't, he was a captain.

"Idiot, if you know we could win, you should have said something before." said, Fidou.

And that's when the whistle blew for the second half.

In the second half, they tried exactly what Xavier suggested and it not only levelled up Endou three Majins to a four, Inazuma Japan finally found their baring's by leaping when the ball was upside down in the air.

By the end of the match, it really was 3-2, to Inazuma Japan.

They were going to the world stage.

They went back to the bus and drove back in practical silence, however, the instant Xene was on land, he said to the acting coach.

"Coach, I'll take my leave now" he said, much to all of their surprise.

He bowed before walking away with his bag, before anybody could get a word in.

"Xavier Hunter..." said, one of the backup goalkeepers.

"Who is that guy?"

Yes, who was the guy behind that smile.

When morning came, Xene would find out nobody on the team intended to leave him alone.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

"So Inazuma Japan, has finally reached the world stage" said, his nest mother, she was a huge warm.

"Yes" he said, showing his true face. "I would like to ask for a more advanced device to keep my true self hidden. Far more people will be on me from now on, especially what I did in the last match. My team mates are wondering about my identity. I am fairly certain that the original coach is tracking down how I got on the team in the first place. I can't just disappear like I always do now"

"But blocking yourself for so long... eventually that power is going to build up and explode" said, his nest father. "As this point your just punishing yourself, why go so far to observe the humans?"

He didn't say anything.

"Very well, we will provide you with something stronger" said, both of them before the invisible ring on his finger was replaced and an ungodly amount of pain seeped into his body.

However, he held any scream in and then turned around and walked away.

He Teleported his way to the conference that Inazuma Japan was having.

He didn't say anything to his parents because he didn't know how they would take it.

He wanted unmistakable proof, that humanity weren't insects and perhaps, the others would see them as equals.

That's why even though they were weaker than him, he could feel that they had something special.

How can they smile with all their heart like that?

How can they get stronger by simply channelling their emotions?

How can their eyes be so alive?

There was so much that he didn't know and he felt like he was just scrapping the surface.

He walked into the hall where reporters were and joined the rest of the team, he was met with flashes that would have blinded anybody.

But the person calling himself their coach, smelled like there previous one right off the bat.

He wasn't shocked when the man revealed himself but praised the disguise.

If only he had hidden his scent.

Xene felt eyes on him and realised he should have at least stepped back when the coach revealed himself, but he just stood there and smiled.

This was going to be annoying.

After the idiotic interview, they were taken to the Airport, where luggage was being unloaded and they all came together except for the assistant coach.

Ji walked up to him and said. "I know the reason why I lost was because of you, right?"

Everybody was surprised including him.

"You lost to a team, not just one person" said, Xene, surprising them all. "I would have been useless if nobody listened to me. You should be addressing the whole team. It was this team that beat you."

Again, that feeling of Xene being a very important leader came back to all of them, it was the first time the Coach and ji had felt this.

"You sound like a word-class Leader" said, Kidou, as he and Gouenji suddenly appeared towards them in their normal clothes.

"Kidou. Gouenji" said, Endou so happy to see them.

"Sorry, but the only thing I've directed in my life is a soft ball team in 3rd grade" he said,

Those who were observant enough know, that was a lie or he was dancing around the truth.

But the real question was, why was he hiding the fact he used to be a leader and which team did he lead?

Could it be another national team?

And then somebody official looking appeared before them and addressed Ichihoshi with contents that were suspicious.

It was probably the most terrifying moment for Inazuma Japan but then the box revealed to have nothing in it and the man introduced himself as none other than Kidou butler.

Kidou seemed to have let bygones be bygones despite being kicked off the team because of planted drugs, the blue haired boy looked so relieved and was almost in tears when he realised Kidou had forgiven him for being an asshole previously.

The coach spoke up and told them they were going to the selections on a cruise.

Suits were wheeled out by the girls and Xene wondered why his suit only had a different tie when people like Hizaki had a blue jacket and pants with a blue bow tie.

They walked out and got onto the boat.

The inside was high-class but Xene kept being reminded of his bedroom but with less mud and less holes, as he looked around.

And that's when the girls showed up in their specially made dresses and makeup done well, Xene wanted to gag, the perfume was so thick but he kept on smiling.

They came down and he said. "All of you look lovely"

"Oh, thank you" all three of them said.

And that's when all of them realised, he was on the other side of the room, and he had actually talked to them but yelled it.

"Is he afraid of pretty girls?" said, somebody.

They didn't know, but some sweat dropped.

However, Xene proceeded to avoid all the girls like the plague, he made a point of beeline all of them, if they got to close, he would move immediately.

Anybody could see that Xene was fleeing from them.

Combined with the fact, he had to eat food, Xene lasted 20 minutes before he went out for some much-needed air.

His eyes met Fudou's and he nodded before walking to the other side to look out.

Just smiling and looking out creepily.

And after 10 minutes, Endou and some others came for Fudou, they hadn't seen Xene, yet.

Fudou tried to direct their attention to him but Xene was fast in escaping, he watched Xene literally tip toe around the corner with his finger to his lips in a 'Shoo' motion.

By the time, they looked he was gone, which angered Fudou to no end.

So, he wasn't there to see the draw attention but he could hear what was going on inside.

He could also hear, Japan and Spain going at it, the calm and collected ones got along well but the hot-blooded ones, turned a part of the deck into a battlefield.

Xene tried to dodge them all and looked like a massive weirdo as he just calmly walked through the chaos, with a smile.

"Don't mind me" he said, walking as everybody sweat dropped and he ruined the intense mood.

When the boat came back to shore, they were all told to hand back home and shower in the congratulations from their friends, school and family.

The excitement was in the air and the nosiest ones were naturally loud.

Xene walked away, while they were chatting and barely anybody noticed except for the guys watching him.

He had gone home and asked around on his planet how to make food more bearable because the managers were trying to shove food down his throat because they noticed how little he actually ate.

When their time with friends and family was over, they all headed to the airport with their luggage and got on the plane.

Xene was sat next to Hiroto who turned pale immediately after they took off.

"Are you, alright?" said, Xene, thinking what a human would say in this situation.

"I'm fire, it's just the world tournament" said, Hiroto stuttering.

The plane shook and Hiroto gave out a shriek and fell into his lap.

The plane ride was painful, they were signalled out on the plane and people were offering up food, when they touched down, Xene stretched a bit before heading inside the airport, only to run into Spain and America's national teams.

Their goalkeeper, knew practically everybody.

But then the Russian team showed up, in a stranger way then he was.

The team was none other than the Orion founder own son, who had ridiculous knowledge about all of them even Xene.

But he did say, Xene was the hardest but it was pretty clear that he had nothing to do with his father and was hiding his skills.

The proclamation that Russia's team was actually against Orion, came as a huge shock to all and then they left, leaving them to wait for the bus to take them somewhere.

They came out only for him to point out it was pretty warm, and everybody agreed, they took pictures and went to a nearby restaurant.

Xene, prayed the miniature black hole in his stomach wouldn't fail him now.

He took a bite and swallowed.

It dropped right into his world but was used as soil.

He felt so light.

He began to eat more, eating more than he had ever ate before, he didn't even realise an eating competition with Endou and the captain of Spain was going on behind him as he ate bowl after bowl.

The sound of him clanking the plates in place, 15 times a second, was defeating and people began to look over to see, see Xene mouth and hands were freakishly fast and didn't stop to take a single breather.

Hand, fork, plate, mouth, hand, fork, plate, mouth etc.

He just kept eating and only stopped when he realised, the whole restaurant was staring at him, he finally noticed what he was doing and noticed he had piled four pile of bowels ceiling high and he cleaned off all speck of food like a vacuum cleaner.

"I-I think he won" said, Endou, with a sweat drop.

"What power..." said, the Captain of Spain.

"Hmm?" he said, not quiet understanding as he saw their tall plates, did they have blackholes for stomach's too?

After the food, they left by bus to their new training ground and wheeled in their suitcase, Xene had to be taught how to use a suitcase and knew he had reached a time where he simply couldn't disappear anymore.

Everybody was bunked with somebody and Xene found out that he was bunking with Hiura Kirina, the look on the players face when he found out he would be sleeping next to the most uncomfortable feeling guy on the team was profound.

It was then it hit everybody that Xene, who never lived in dorms like they were, was suddenly required to be here.

They explored their new training ground before they decided to turn in for the night.

Hiura felt like his blood was running cold when 'Xavier' walked into the room and sat on the bed on the upside, he didn't know why but everything about the guy felt uncomfortable.

He tried to go to sleep only to feel a heavy stare penetrate his face.

He turned to look and came face to face with Xene smiling face up close and personal.

Hiura understandable freaked out.

"W-What are you doing?" said, Hiura.

"Watching you, while you sleep. I've never had a roommate before" said, Xene being upfront and oblivious. "Is it creepy?"

"Very!" said, Hiura.

Xene got out a book and wrote down. "Don't watch your roommate. Ask roommate if you can watch them"

"That isn't it!" said, Hiura sweat dropping. "Watching somebody is creepy, no matter what!"

"Really?" said, Xene.

How can this guy be so oblivious? Thought, Hiura.

Xene left his side and went back to bed, Hiura tried to go asleep only to be woken up by the most random music he had ever heard.

Xene looked at him and said. "So, this is annoying at 10 in the night?"

"Yes" he said.

Xene wrote something down and got out a rattle.

An actually rattle.

Hiura couldn't believe his eyes as Xene shook it.

"Annoying?" said, Xene.

"What the hell are you doing?" said, Hiura.

"Preforming tests on you" he said.

"Why?" said, Hiura, and why at this time?!

"...You'll help me develop a deeper understanding of the minds of people" said, Xene. "Now let's see how long you can last before you yank this rattle out of my hand and throw it across the room"

And then he started shaking it.

Hiura knew right then and there that he was bunking with a roommate from hell.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

"What on earth happened to you?" said, Fubuki as they all saw Hiura in the morning.

The player had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Xavier, wouldn't let me sleep last night" said, Hiura. "He kept asking me questions and kept pulling musical instruments on me. Please, somebody swap with me."

Everybody sweat dropped, but nobody spoke up.

Just then Xene came into the room for breakfast, and you would never believed he had been up all night because there was no darkness around his eyes and his skin was even glowing as if he had just washed it with moisturiser.

Hiura had every right to be a little bit ticked.

Xene walked to the breakfast counter and the ladies swore they saw his eyebrow twitch when they told him.

"You need to eat everything. We've seen you half-eaten food and cleared it into the bin."

He sat down with the tray and under heavy eyes ate at a normal pace and put it in his mouth without problems.

He suddenly had an idea.

He sat up and took his plate, the girls instantly watched him like a hawk, just daring him to go near the bin.

He instead headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" said, somebody.

"I'm going to eat this outside" he said, "It's such a nice day"

And then he left as everybody was speechless.

Nice day?

This was Russia!

Anybody who looked at the CCT cameras would sweat drop seeing him actually eat his breakfast outside and he came back to put his empty plate aside and walk to their new gathering room.

There, their coach was and talking them in his brand-new massage chair.

Somebody rightfully pointed out that they couldn't take him seriously while he pampered his body right in front of them.

Xene had already smelt a new scent beyond the door and sure enough, the coach introduced the person beyond the door but what he didn't expect was that the person who was introduced to them would be their new naturalist slash trainning planner.

In otherwords...

Somebody who was being paid to watch every single movement a person made and build from that, wither it was breathing or a simple flex in muscle.

Xene was obviously not pleased with this because it forced him to be superconcious about everything he did.

If his running pace was uneven, the man would know.

If he was suddenly much slower a day later, the man would know he was holding back.

If he didn't show improvement after a while, the man would know about it and asked him why.

This was going to be annoying.

They were all taken to their new indoor training field where they were each given a regime to follow after the man had pulled all-nighters to estimate their skill level.

Xene was honestly offended on the inside when he saw the data, but it was his fault for choosing to hide his abilities and not even show a special move.

However, his eyes soon dropped onto certain words and even he was speechless.

He slowly turned to look at Endou Mamoru and Endou turned to look at him back.

In the schedule he was handed, 'shots with the goal keeper' was filled in three times a week.

Endou no doubt had the same thing.

"Is there any objections?" said, the man.

"I have one" said, Xene as everybody turned to look at him in surprise. "I have a problem with three session in my schedule. Are you sure it's wise to pair me with somebody? You must have seen what I did to that Goal keeper's arm, in the last match"

Everybody was stunned.

"Its because of this that, your perfect to strengthen our goal keeper in defence especially against a world class team like Spain" said, the man.

"Interesting, let's try it" he said.

And then they were separated and a ball was soon in front of him while Endou, smacked his glove encased hands onto his cheeks.

The girls and anybody who could, watched.

Their new trainer was trying to heal Gouenji leg so the player was also on the bench watching.

"Ready?" said, Xene.

"Bring it on" said, Endou.

And that's when Xene, walked back a bit before slightly jogging to the ball and then kicking the ball super light.

That light kick, turned into a problem immediately and Endou did not even have time to pull out his hissttuse move and instead tried to predict the balls path.

There! Thought, Endou before lunging to his right.

The ball carved and went to his left!

Endou and those who watched, were shocked.

"Are you okay, Endou?" said, Xene still smiling. "I tried my best to dodge you as best I could. I don't know how much punishment you can handle"

"I'm fine" said, Endou. "Your one amazing player, Xavier. I know you're going easy on me but I can't help but wonder how amazing your kick really is at full strength. Its like your kick is out of this world"

And it was in that moment, they all felt like 'Xavier' was actually extremely amused underneath his fake smile.

"Okay, let's try again and start with trying to predict the balls path" said, Xene before he started again.

This began hours of the most shocking moment of Endou and those watching who know Endou life, Xene'x balls soon proved almost impossible to predict, and when it was time for break, Endou collapsed onto the floor.

"Its so hard" said, Endou sitting on the floor before he smiled and said. "But that's what make it so fun!"

Xene blinked expecting him to complain but was surprised once again, he took his bottle of water and said. "You're a bit strange, aren't you?"

Endou sweat dropped and said. "Coming from you, I must be pretty strange"

And then they went back to it, like nutjobs.

Both of them had to be told to eat to get them to eat but then they went immediantely back to it.

At 11 at night, a passingbyer who heard the noise couldn't believe they weren't still going at it.

Those who know Endou soccer crazed mind, were shocked that somebody could keep up with Endou mysterious stamina for training.

They only stopped when their trainer came out and yelled. "GO TO BED YOU TWO, NOW!"

They could have amazing stamina but anything less than 8 hours of sleep was unhealthy.

Both of them quickly headed to get ready for bed.

The next day, Xene was allowed outside for practise, it was in this day that Fubuki Shirou twin brother Atsuya appeared as a substitute for his brother who was clearly suffering from an injured leg.

When Xene saw him, it was actually the first time both of them had seen each other in real life, he didn't even care or think about Fubuki twin brother.

"You must be Shirou-san, twin" he said, changing how he addressed Fubuki because that actually was his last name which both twins shared. "Welcome to the team" putting his hand for light orange head to shake.

Astuya took it and Xene shook it like a guy who had way too much energy.

When he released it, Atsuya turned to look at his arm to see if it was okay.

And then he bowed to him and walked away back to practise.

"W-What a weirdo" said, Atsuya.

"You'll get used to it" said, one of the girls sweat dropping and so did everybody else.

And then came the day of their important match with Spain.

The coach told them to come in so that they could announce the line-up.

Everything seemed to be standard until they heard. "Xavier Hunter, captain"

Everybody was shocked but not really surprise.

"What?" he said. "Is this some more of your humour, coach? It's the funniest yet"

"I'm not joking" said, the fat man. "I heard my assistant sing praises about you. You were logical and calm"

"Yeah, but anybody can have those traits with practise" said, Xene. "Kidou, Nosaka, Endou or Ichihishi are far more suited to be captain, in this match than me. Don't joke around, coach, we're finally facing the world, we can't afford to elect the wrong person here to be captain"

Even the dumbest could see that he was trying to push all responsibility onto somebody else and run away.

The last match, proved that he could be an outstanding Leader.

"I'm not electing the wrong person" said, the man, surprising him. "Why are you running away? What are you afraid off?"

Afraid off?

He was afraid that they would see the more questionable bits of his personality, the incredibly cold bits.

"A team can win if they have the best person leading" said, Kidou behind him. "it's my first match since this incident but I'm willing to step aside"

"Kidou.." said, somebody.

Xene gave out an incredible loud and tired sigh stunning them all and said. "I got no choice, do I? Alright give me the band."

He was handed the band and they watched him put it on.

"So, any suggestions?" he said.

"Oh, no. You're not getting yourself out of this" said, Fudou. "You want us to 'suggest' a plan of action and you would just go along with it, hoping to fool us all with the delusion that you were leading when it's the other way round"

Even after he got the band he was still trying to warm out.

He gave another sigh and said. "Alright, you saw right through me. I've got a plan"

And they all listened up before they were made to go onto the field.

"WHATS THIS!?" said, one of the two announcers for today. "THE PLAYER WHO BROKE A GOAL'S ARM IS NOW THE CAPTAIN! HOW WILL INAZUMA JAPAN PREFORM UNDER HIS LEAD!"

Hardly anybody know that Orion's founder son, was here in a personal wing and looked interested.

"Hmm? He's going to the captain?" said, the captain of Spain, he had seen Xene previous match.

The whistle blew and Atsuya passed it to Hizaki.

Immediately, Spain got up in front and was about to muscle their way through Hizaki when Nathan suddenly came up behind Hizaki to support him in mid collapse.

It caused the Spanish person to back off unconsciously.

"What?" everybody from Spain said.

Hizaki smirked and passed to it to Kidou who with his red cape, bolted down.

He was immediately mowed down.

Or was attempted to be mowed down, but then Hiroto came up to support him and Kidou kicked it to Atsuya.

#Flashback#

"From what I've watched in their previous matches." said, Xene. "Going one on one with a player from Spain, will only end in disaster because the team specialises in strength. So, let's start of with having somebody ready to prop us up, if we ever encounter a Spanish player. The power of two people is far greater than the power of one. This method also reduces the amount to one person so this is very beneficial for us."

#End of Flashback#

It was an idea that was working.

Everybody was stunned at this point and Atsuya lunged towards the goal.

Those who were observed immediately noted that the goalkeeper moved to the right before Atsuya began to do his special shoot, which was really a mouth full.

The shot flew towards the goal keeper.

"The Bubbles" said, the goal keeper before turning completely into water and they watched him entrap the superpowered move.

Inazuma Japan seemed like they had been dealt a blow by how easily the goal keeper caught it.

While the announcer was praising Spain, everybody went back only to meet Xene clapping and saying. "Well done, everybody. We now know the goal keeper move, the goal keeper uses and his habit. Astuya, can you do that to confirm something?"

Everybody blinked owlishly at him, including Atsuya.

He didn't see this as a blow, he got something out of this.

They got the ball and ran with it, only for the shady stuff to start happening with a green haired Spanish player.

The honourable Spanish captain saw the bull in front of his eyes and yelled at Astua to not come further, however Xene knew his personality, he wouldn't listen to the enemy and would listen too late to a comrade.

Shirou who was on the field came to the rescue in a harsh way, but only Xene could replay the player exact movements back in his mind.

He found out that Shirou was aiming to hurt Austo but backed out at the last millisecond and just covered his attack with a 'I saved you'.

The player who put spikes on the field was chewed out by his captain and the captain not only apologised to everybody about the player but forced him off through what looked like an accident.

The match resumed and Spain had learned from their two-person strategy and ran at the ball before anybody could come back each other up.

The ball moved fast because they were incredibly fast, muscling their way through and making sure none of them got close to the ball.

Not before long, it was just Endou and that captain.

The captain did the very move, Endou had been fearing since it ripped through his Majin the hand, Diamond Ray.

However, this time it came with a twist.

The ball carved, missing him completely.

In that moment however, Endou remembered Xene shots and how they avoided him.

His diamond hand suddenly carved shocking everybody and it became Diamond arm.

"What?" said, the Captain.

"The training with Xavier, came in handy!" said, one of their managers while everybody was lifted and their trainer proceeded to boast.

And then Endou throw it to him, and Xene blasted it down the field to Shirou who ran with it, while all of Spain was panicking and trying to catch up.

Both brothers had an agreement in that moment to do a forbidden move that was the cause of Shirou injury, however it was just the powerhouse they needed and they draw first blood.

The first half ended with 1-0 to them.

They all came to take their water.

"I can't believe it, its 1-0 to us against Spain" said, one player.

"We'll, don't get comfortable" he said, "If you think only the captain is allowed to score than that's naivety"

And that's when Shirou was sprayed on the foot and clenched his mouth to let out grunts of pain.

Even some of them because of the switched in method Spain was using, felt a bit worse for where having muscle slam into you with a backup.

But it could have been much worse.

Suddenly Xene said. "Astuo"

The blue haired boy was surprised and so was everybody else.

"Come here" he said, giving a 'Come here' gesture that made all of them sweat dropped.

The boy did so and they watched Xene whisper something in the boys ear and Astuo let out a gasp of surprise.

And then Xene drew back and said. "Got it? Good luck, let's do this"

And then the whistle blow and the game resumed.

Astuo lunged at the Spanish players more aggressive than usual.

And everything seemed to be in Inazuma Japan favour, when suddenly a bright light came from two players kicking the ball together.

It was so bright that everybody had to shield their eyes and allow it to sail past them but not Xene.

Xene looked the shot dead in the eyes and yelled. "ASTUO! RUN!"

Everybody was shocked and that's when Xene foot met the ball, it suddenly lost in glow and power before in that same second he blasted it down the hall.

Astuo was already running and caught it.

None of Spain expected this, so they didn't expect the counterattack and what an amazing counterattack it was.

Suddenly the ball was in the net.

Everybody stared at the pitch with wide eyes.

"G-Goal!" yelled, the Spanish announcer. "Its 2-0 to Inazuma Japan! What on earth happened right there!"

"I think it's time to roll playback" said, the japanese announcer.

The video played on the big screen for all to see and they saw the bright ball flew back until it met Xene and they saw milisecond by milisecond what happened, it was even more shocking as they all saw the ball loose its glow and then in that same second, Xene used the momentum to blast it down the field.

The clip was shocking.

"How the hell?" said, somebody.

"Stopped it just in time" said, Xene as they all blinked at him. "You guys would have let that goal just happen"

But that's when Xene felt a sharp pain coming from his finger.

The pain came from the upgraded ring that seemed to tell him, you're not permitted to use that much power.

The backlash started and he collapsed onto the ground.

"XAVIER!" yelled multiple people.

"XAVIER HUNTER SUDDENLY COLLASPED!" yelled, the Japanese announcer again.

His team mates rushed to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" said, Ichihishi.

"I'm fine but I can't seem to move my body" he said, shockingly with a smile. "It looks like I'm out guys. Can somebody walk me to bench?"

He explained so cheerfully, that you wouldn't think what was happening was serious and terrifying for the person involved.

People helped him out, only for the stretcher to come out and take him to the emergency room.

If was a blow to Inazuma Japan, but after stopping that shot, people wouldn't believe he was human if he felt no backlash from doing that.

Xene was made to watch the rest of the game in the emergency room so with the 2-point lead and him off the field, Japan gave It their all.

The game ended 3-0.

It was Inazuma Japan complete win.

And scene!

Next chapter, due to concerns because he refuses to go to the hospital, he instead is made to watch the next match and rest. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

Xene had been made to sit the next match out due to concerns, the concerns deepen when he refused to have a doctor look at him and insisted that he was fine.

He was able to walk around after a few years but they didn't trust that he wouldn't collapse any minute, so they made him stay at the base and watch the match.

And what a match it was.

The other teams coach got arrested in the beginning and replaced with a new one and the top players were also replaced as well, everybody struggled to the end but the person that took his place for this match, Bryon Love managed to score the deciding goal in that moment.

4-3 to them.

Inazuma Japan had remained undefeated on the world stage and everybody was so happy coming in and telling him the good news even though he had watched it.

The next day Asuto disappeared with a mere note saying he was going with his dad, to reconnected with to some place unknown.

He watched worry grow on their faces, to them they had never met the man and suddenly Asuto was disappearing with him?

What if Asuto was kidnapped or worse?

Xene knew Asuto mother died but how long did he know the man calling himself his father for?

A Week?

It was a miracle that Asuto came back completely fine.

However, Xene could smell blood coming from Fudou which meant the player was injured and was trying to hide it.

Seriously, how many were going to drop out because of injury?

However, what made Xene look at Asuto the most was two days later when they saw the match between Russia and Spain.

Asuto eyes were different from everybody else as they looked at Orion, there enemy.

They walked out and just as he was passing Astuo he said. "If you look at the enemy with those eye, don't bother getting on that field"

Asuto whipped his head around quickly, with wide eyes.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" said, a player next to him.

"Its nothing" said, Asuto, he got a strange feeling he got Xavier eerie.

They went for breakfast, only to meet a new member who happened to be a girl.

He watched two boys almost salivate seeing a cute girl.

"So, soccer playing girls do exist" he said, much to those who heard him surprise.

"Oh, right. Xavier has never met her before" said, Nathan.

The girl saw him and said. "You must be Xavier Hunter. My name is Norika Umihara. I'll be your new team mate"

And the boys around him were so close to her that he wanted to roll his eyes, he didn't care what the girl looked like, if she had skills, he would proudly call her his team mate.

That's why he didn't bat an eye with having big busted females on his former team.

A lot of them acted like Chrismas had come early for them.

"We'll, welcome aboard" he said, with the enfuism of a dead fish.

She was startled at that including everybody else.

"Don't mind him, he's really weird" said, Gounji.

"I'm in the same room" said, Xene eating.

And then she sat down and was attended by the two boys.

After they finished breakfast, they went to practise with the new girl, only for somebody to slowly inject himself into the team.

"Your late" said, the coach.

Everybody looked to see somebody new but he looked so much like...

"I know it" said, Hiuri, with a smirk. "You finally changed your hair Gouneji"

Suddenly Xene said. "Hiuri, your wrong. That's not Gouneji"

He stunned them all.

And that's when the real Gouneji showed up from behind and said. "Sorry I'm late"

They all turned, a lot with wide eyes.

And then turned back to the guy who looked like a black haired and more tanned version of Gouneji.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Came out of most of their mouths.

Everybody made a huge rave especially when they realised who this guy actually was and couldn't believe his transformation.

Apparently Puberty had finally hit him like a truck which made him grow taller and a lot more leaner.

The player asked for a one on one with the goal keeper and one of the forwarders.

He boasted about his training in the wildness and showed nothing of the result.

But Xene wasn't foolish enough to ignore the possibility of him hiding his plays and just went along with it.

He didn't show anything spectacular either and just let the dude do his thing.

Game day came and no surprise Fudou had to head home to Japan to nurse his injured leg but he was in this match.

In this match against the Kings of the tournament.

The moment the whistle blew he was testing them.

After all, children needed space to grow into adults.

He was just in the side-lines and blended into the background just watching how the match went.

The new goalkeeper, was scared but she managed to overcome it and produce Majin the Wave, which was a muscled women made from waves.

Infinitely more attractive then Majin the Hand.

And then the guy had to show his full strength and everybody was in awe of it, but what Xene was most interested in was the blue aura around the guy.

Spirits lifted after that spectacular goal, but Xene was not naïve that the Kings could be taken down so easily.

The King can be overthrown and that is why he had to keep moving forward, moving forward because others could catch up with him.

Just watching Ichihishi and the founder son go at it like friends, inspired the whole team and they marched forward.

Everything seemed fair until certain members got orders from their wrist from Orions true founder and suddenly they heard.

"Hisstue Techtic: Aurora Wave"

And then the sky suddenly began colourful over their heads and the headaches started happening.

Xene looked around and saw the whole team effected and in pain, nobody could open their eyes to look straight ahead.

Xene was the only one because his Aura was stronger than that.

What to do?

The team would loose if he didn't do anything but at the same time to cancel this he would have to overwhelm this by his own aura and that would be a mess.

However, he would have to let go of the ring to unleash his aura.

He had to choose what was more important to him at that moment.

The reveal of his evil aura or the loss of the team.

He can't have both.

So Xene smiled and then went to his finger, he suddenly shouted in his own Language.

"SEAL ONE RELEASE!"

Suddenly the ring on his finger became visible and they all saw something glowing on his chest as a symbol erupted from it and that's when his Aura started leaking out.

His black dark aura started leaking out of his body and met the Aura in the sky.

The Aura didn't stand a chance and it broke immediately, suddenly the pain stopped but in its place was a very evil aura, that frightened them all.

It washed over the whole stadium and it was coming from Xavier.

The sky turned dark red.

Xavier dropped to his knees as he could feel the backed up power trying to force its way through the second seal.

He shook before he said in his language, "Seal one activate" and then they watched the dark and evil aura retract itself and from people and everyone and everything.

It went back into him and he felt backlash, his muscles were popping like crazy on his skin and his bones cracked, he wanted to scream but he didn't.

He had never screamed in his life and he wasn't going to start.

And for the first time, they saw him sweat and was heaving heavy.

Suddenly he coughed into his hand, he saw yellow blood on his palm.

But there was a saying.

'Once you give an inch, it would take you a mile'

He thought it was over.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

"XAVIER!" yelled, somebody and he was just about to smile that he was okay.

But then he noticed his arm.

His giant and throbbing arm that was threatening to explode.

In his arm was all the power that he clogged up and was bursting to get out, his ring was still visible and was glowing an angry red.

"Oh, that's not good" he said, as it throbbed like a horror show.

The whistle blow to stop the game.

People came over and so did medics.

"I guess, I'm out huh" said, Xene, smiling.

"Young man, what did you do to yourself" said, a man. "Did you take any drug or a substance? In that case your disqualified."

"Excuse me, what?" said, Xene, doing a double take.

"Its obvious from that arm, you altered your body somehow" said, the man. "That's illegal for this tournament. Come with us and we'll get you flushed and looked out by a real doctor"

And again, Xene said. "What?"

"No, way" said, Asuto. "Xavier, would never alter his body"

"Look at his arm" said, Nathan.

And they did, an arm doesn't throb like that.

"I would never alter my body" said, Xene. "I'm offended"

"You can prove your innocence once a doctor scans you and your cleared by a detective" said, the man.

"Xavier, go with them" said, Noasaka. "If you know your innocent, then you'll be back for the next match"

That's the thing, he wouldn't be back.

The Doctor would have to cut his arm open and eventually realise, there was something wrong with what he was seeing verses the feeling of his body.

There was no way he could avoid that.

"Well, this is it, huh," he said, smiling. "All of you were great subjects for my personal experiment."

He was talking nonsense again and the medics came for him, suddenly he snapped.

"If you touch me, I will hurt you"

Everybody was shocked even the medics.

"I mean it" he said to the man with a smile. "But to think it would end this way. Good luck, Inazuma Japan. Maybe, our paths will cross some day."

And then he left, completely ignoring the medic shouts to go to the hospital.

Xene eventually heard somebody come after him, when he was packing his stuff in the changing room.

"Where are you going?" said Endou voice.

"Didn't you hear me back there?" said Xene. "I quit. This is as far as I can go"

"Says who?" said Endou.

"Says, the world" said Xene. "I've tried so hard just to fit in but in the end, it ended like this. I nerfed myself so much just to be in the same room as all of you, just to be on the field with everybody. I messed up my body so badly in trying to be normal. I'm sorry, Endou but I can't do this anymore"

And then he shut the locker and walked away.

He walked through the stadium with his arm covered by his jacket and met two people.

One person was a flamed haired teenage boy, with golden eyes and marks at the tip of his eyes, he wore a grey t-shirt under a brown patterned opened shirt, black pants and shoes, his hands we're in his pockets.

If you look closely you would see a lightening mark in both eyes.

The other was a silver haired boy, with green eyes wearing a green shirt, brown pants and shoes.

Torch and Gazelle.

"So this is where it ends, Xene?" said Gazelle.

"How embarrassing, Xene" said Torch. "You could have easily taken down those humanoids but you tried to become one of them. Why you chose to smell like a human is beyond me"

"I must admit that I lowered my head quiet a bit," said, Xene, he was seething on the inside and he got a really bad feeling that those medics would make sure he wasn't in the next match, once he was alone. "Some revenge is in Order. Would you like to help me enslaving an organisation that thinks its above everybody else including us?"

Now that got both their attention.

"Were listening..." said Gazelle.

"What do you have in mind?" said Torch.

They had a bunch of money that they did nothing with, what if it was put to damaging good use?

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inazuma Eleven Orion.

Enjoy!

Xene made his way back, using teleportation and all three entered the Inazuma Japan training grounds, using his pass.

They didn't care if cameras could see them, he went to get his stuff and they followed, they walked past the dinning room and he entered it.

He saw a tub that had his fake name onto it where the fridge was.

Food.

He took the tub and out ight dumped it into the bin, it would be a lie if he didn't feel amazing while doing it.

"You ate? That looks disgusting" said, Torch.

"How far did you go to be like them?" said, Gazelle.

"Its over. now. It doesn't matter" he said, as he walked out.

Torch and Gazelle walked out with him, and then they walked past a bus stop and disappeared from any camera and street view.

When Inazuma Japan came back, they found the room he shared was completely empty on his side.

Xene didn't even both hiding the evidence of what he had done to their food, the girls screeched when they saw the tube for Xavier Schiller on the floor and the contents in the bin.

"T-That's a bit too far, don't you think?" said, Nathan, as the whole team stared at the bin. "That was perfectly good food."

Dumplings were even dumped.

What they were seeing was a crime against nature.

Suddenly they new trainer gasped.

"What is it?" said, their coach.

"Files are deleting itself by itself!" said, the man shocking them. "I can't stop it. All the data I've collected on Xavier Hunter is deleting itself"

"What? Xavier files are deleting themselves?" said, Endou.

"Surely, you have backup?" said, Kidou.

The man nodded and went to get his laptop only for them to hear an alarm noise go off that made them all go to the meeting room, to see the large smart board on.

The whiteboard showed pictures and videos involving Xavier.

It started deleting itself before their eyes.

The man tried to do something but he couldn't stop it.

He called the people in charge of the tournament to report it.

"Hello. There seems to be somebody hacking into the system" said, the man on the phone. "The player, Xavier Hunter is being deleted from the database"

But then he heard something shocking.

"Wait, what?" said, the man, as everybody looked at him. "That's not right. He was in this match and many before this. Yes, I want a second opinion" more long silence. "Are you sure? How is that possible?"

When the man got of the phone, everybody looked at the man with curiosity, the man had gone pale.

"What is it?" said, their coach.

"Those in charge of the tournament" began the man. "They said they've never heard of Xavier Hunter before"

Everybody was shocked.

What?

"Is this a joke?" said, Hizaki. "He was in front of camera's. Somebody needs to be fired"

"I even got more people on the phone" said, the man. "However, they all told me the same thing, even when I told them he was in this match, they kept telling me there was no Xavier Hunter registered for the line-up. They said if I don't believe them, I can check the online footage for the match we just played"

Somebody got out a laptop and searched for it, poor phone cameras footage had already been uploaded.

In poor quality, they scrolled to the point where they were in serious trouble and Xavier came to save them.

However.

What they saw next had them all shocked.

The camera showed a goal being scored instead of Xavier coming to help them out and then the effect vanished and the founder;s son chewed his teammates out for doing that.

Every shot where Xavier should have been, was replaced with their best defender.

They were shocked.

"That's not how that happened" said, Hiroto.

"Either, we were all hallucinating" said, Nosaka. "Or Xavier Hunter never existed in the first place. Who were we fighting with from the beginning?"

"Nosaka, you don't mean?" said, his sidekick.

"I've been watching Xavier. His background didn't add up" said, Nosaka. "I did a background check and there was nothing suspicion there. He should be a normal person and yet he's the complete opposite of what you would expect reading his file. I've been suspecting Xavier as an imposter for quiet some time now. He talked about conducting an experiment? Could he be working for Orion?"

"But he said, Xavier has no connection to Orion" said, Ichihishi.

"Didn't he say the same thing about his team not being effected by Orion? And what happened?" said, Hiroto. "We may be facing him down the line, as an enemy. You know as much as I do that Xavier didn't feel right"

And nobody could refute that.

Xavier was the oddest feeling in the whole team.

Endou looked down.

He didn't believe that Xavier worked for Orion, when he received his shots, he felt like Xavier was in some kind of cage that would never allow himself to enjoy soccer.

There was simply an emptiness that entered him when he caught Xavier ball for the first time.

Endou hopped that one day, Xavier would be able to enjoy soccer just like he did.

#Scene Changed#

Xene laid down on a bench and felt his consciousness fading.

Forcing his body to do something it was never designed to do, had messed it up on the inside, especially the clogged up food that was there before the black hole, it didn't have anywhere to go.

He also needed to have the ring carefully removed because his arm could blow with one wrong move.

The table he was on was so cold on his back, nothing like the bed, he had been sleeping on.

When he woke up, he was in his not at all pleasant room.

His mask had completely dropped showing his cold and dead eyes, his body was stiff when he suddenly heard.

"Xene! Is your checkup done yet?" came the voice of Torch.

"We agreed to set up base in a mansion on earth, it would be miracle if he's awake after what he did to his body" came Gazelle calm voice.

And then both of them started fighting, and he sighed.

"I knew he was awake" said, Torch.

"With your noise, the dead can come back to life to tell you to shut up" said, Gazelle.

Xene wisely ended the call and put on his regular human clothes, it had been so long since he was in them.

And then he walked out, the mud and the ugliness of the world was clear to his eyes, he lessened the look in his eyes to appear much less dead, something he could easily down and then he teleported to the mansion, 'burrowed'.

He walked to the gate and was immediately stopped by security.

"Halt. What do you want boy?" said, one of them.

Xene looked them dead in the eye and their eyes glowed yelled.

Suddenly their demeanour changed.

"Good morning, Master Xene" they both said, before letting him inside.

He walked through and to the front door, where he let himself in and any human he came in contact with eyes glowed yellow before bowing to him and continuing on their day.

"Your ability to quickly brainwash humans is still very impressive" said, Gazelle. "I worried that being around humans for so long, you went stale"

"I merely activated what was already there" said, Xene. "What did you two have them believe?"

"In their minds, we are simply their gods" said, Torch, a man head was under his foot. "As we have always been from the very beginning. I could kick one of them in the stomach and they would thank me for it."

The level of sheer cruelty he showed to the human race, would shock anybody but they were taught that the human race was a subspecies, just a race to be trampled upon and it was a waste of breath to have a normal conversation with them.

"...Have you prepared the stock brokers?" said, Xene.

Just than they heard typing and walked to the other room to see a room filled with a dozen people staring at screens.

"We entered the market with some money like you said" said, Gazelle. "To think that I would use that stack of paper one day"

Human currency was useless in their world, but it didn't stop them from collecting it.

"Make sure, they don't head directly for Orion, if we start buying massive amount of their share suddenly, it would send off a huge red flag" said, Xene.

"Jeez, who died and put you in charge?' said, Torch.

"I was the one who thought up this plan in the first place. If you too want to back out, you can" he said.

"No" said, Gazelle. "I have nothing better to do. This sounds like fun"

"How long do we have to wait?" said, Torch.

"Patients is the key" said, Xene.

"Patients? Then he's going to fail this one" said, Gazelle getting a tick mark from Torch.

"I have tons of patients" said Torch.

Xene walked through the room and found 10 computer geeks furiously typing away at their computer.

"Where is our Proxy?" said Xene.

Both Torch and Gazelle showed him to a room where a man was tired up and clearly out of it.

"He has no friends or family. He's trash to society" said Torch.

"Nobody will care what happens to him" said Gazelle.

It was disturbing how they just kidnapped a person from the street.

Gazelle snapped his fingers and the man woke up.

The man eyes went wide as he saw the three teenagers, the last thing he remembered was walking past two of them on his way to his apartment and than he blacked out.

Now he was here.

He looked down and with shock, he saw he was tired up by a chain to around a chair and he was in his underwear.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" He said.

Suddenly he heard.

"We are beings beyond your comprehension, human"

It was coming from his mind!

Xene continued talking to his mind.

"You have been chosen to be a proxy for us."

Suddenly Torch thought.

"Why are we talking to a human? Let's just break his mind, he would be completely loyal to us"

Gazelle thought. "Yes, but how far is too far? The human mind is weak thing, push it a little and it would us taking care of him full time"

And to say the man was terrified would be an understatement.

He was petrified.

Not only could he hear them in his mind but they were talking about breaking his mind so casually.

The feeling of being a fish in a sea filled with sharks, chilled him to the bone.

Their eyes we're so cold and empty, they looked at him as if he was a plaything.

He was willing to believe, they were beings beyond him.

"You now have to choices" spoke Xene in his mind. "Work for us of your own free will and you will enjoy luxury beyond your imagination. However, if you disobey us or we sense betrayal, you will disappear like smoke. Nobody will ever remember that you existed"

What?

The man started sweating.

"The other option is we break your mind and won't stop until we know you can only be a puppet and nothing else" thought Xene. "Choose."

His eyes were glowing and the man was filled with the greatest chill from him.

What is he? The man thought.

This guy was the most dangerous feeling out of the 3 despite seeming more reasonable.

"I chose the first one" he said, in a hurry, not wanting his mind to be broken, that was he only thing worthwhile he had.

"Aww, do we have to keep him as a pet?" said Torch.

"Fear is a powerful thing" said Gazelle. "We must look like lions to him. It quiet cute, actually"

Suddenly the door opened and in came a clearly brainwashed woman with a bag.

The man was shocked seeing her glazed eyes.

"You may leave, now" said Xene.

"Yes, Master Xene" she said, bowing and walking away.

Xene...caught the man.

"In this bag is 10 million won" said Xene, shocking the man. "Also there are keys to a new house in their. We will pay to break the lease of your old apartment. It doesn't matter what your name is previously, from now on your Xigon Nox. The head of the Xigon corporation. We've already got\ the permits for the business. We will build the company overnight"

"What?" said the man before his chain became miraculously undone.

"Like, we said before. We've being beyond your understanding" said Torch suddenly in his face. "Earth is merely a playground for us"

"We got the phones tapped and people watching you" said Gazelle. "So be a good little human and wait until we call you."

And than they disappeared.

He was terrified and needed to go toilet.

He just out and headed out the door, only to see lots of people.

However not a single one responded to him.

It was like he suddenly turned invisible and they were assigned only one task.

Those 3 did this.

Shouldn't it be illegal to have this much power over people?

They really were treating humans as their playthings.

What would they do to him, if he ever betrayed them?

He didn't want to think about it.

Why were they on Earth in the first place?

He tended to stress eat when he was terrified and want for the kitchen only to find Christmas turkey waiting for him and he couldn't believe how good it tasted compared to the turkey put in sandwiches.

It was the first time he had it, and it was the first time, he slept in a luxurious room on an luxurious bed.

He was suddenly woken up by the feeling of being strongly watched.

He opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin, when he saw the one with light blue hair.

"Get dressed and met back here in an hour. I've come to show you the new company" said Gazelle and he hurried to meet his demands.

Showering and being served with the most amazing breakfast, he had ever had.

When he got dressed in a suit and tie, he thought this was an amazing deal.

And than they left.

He was shocked to be escorted to a private jet.

The onlookers at the airport wondered who the heck he was, to receive such treatment.

It was like they couldn't see Gazelle at all.

"I will be waiting when you land" said Gazelle as the doors shut and he sat down in an expensive seat.

"Would you like, anything on your trip, sir?" Said a woman.

Sir?

This was too scary.

Did she genuinely believe he was the Ceo of a massive corporation?

"Can I just have some water and anything you have?" he said.

"Yes, sir" she said, before walking away and coming back with food fit for a restaurant.

He put it in his mouth.

So good.

It was the best and first time flying he had in his life.

When he was done, he watched tv and then he looked out the window to find they were over the sea and to an island but this island wasn't abandoned, there was a giant and impressive building right in the middle of it that said 'Xigon'.

His eyes went so wide.

Huh?

The plane touched down and he walked down the steps only to be met with greetings.

"Good morning, President."

"Good morning, Xigon-sama"

His eyes were so wide.

What the hell?

"The founders wish to speak with you" said a woman.

Founders?

He followed and was escorted to mini train, where he could actually see houses as it passed.

This was amazing.

Was this really built overnight?

The train stopped at the huge building.

He saw all three of the people he was terrified off standing in front of it.

They were all in normal clothes and they could pass as normal teenagers, it was scary how human they looked.

"You took your time" said Torch.

"Come inside. We will show you around" said Xene and he followed.

The inside of the building was equally as amazing as the inside.

They showed him to his office first and then other things however, there was a room even more luxurious than the office.

It had the words 'Founders' at the very top in gold.

"Whenever, we come to visit, we will stay in this room" said Gazelle. "Nobody is allowed to come in without permission, not even you."

"Here, is your first target." Said, Xene taking a paper for him to see.

Huh?

Buy shelter homes.

Invest in medication of Japan and several countries.

Build homes in Africa.

This made it sound like Xigon was a saintly corporation, which made it scarier.

What we're they really after behind their Godly actions?

He didn't believe for one minute, they wanted to help humanity in any shape or form.

Meaning they were using this to cover what they were doing.

Was it even his place to question them?

He was pulled from his nobody life and arrived here in a private plane and was wearing a thousand dollar suit.

If he was going to be arrested in the near future. at least he would have lived life by then.

"Of course...Master Xene" he said, and they weren't even surprised he had found out his name.

And than they went into the room and he left.

Torch sat down on the expensive chair and so did the rest.

"Its quiet amazing that the useless piece of paper could get us so much" said Gazelle.

"To the humans, that paper is valued" said Xene.

"My, Xene, you were right" said Torch. "This is far more interesting than anything we planned to do. The look on Orion face as they realise a giant suddenly appeared before them to swallow them hole will be hilarious. This company will be on the front page of every Japanese newspaper, when we acquire them"

"I will take care of the human side" said Xene. "If the workers aren't happy, it doesn't matter how much money we shove into this company. It would never grow if nobody wants to work for it."

"Yes, you spent a lot of time with the humans" said Gazelle. "You should know their pathetic limits better than anybody"

"A company founded by aliens" said Torch.

"What an interesting concept"

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


End file.
